


Moon Moon

by DauntlessKilljoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, James Potter is a Good Friend, Multi, POV Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntlessKilljoy/pseuds/DauntlessKilljoy
Summary: Remus Lupin is a werewolf, this means being accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a dream come true, a dream he will do anything to not mess up. But that's quite hard when James Potter and Sirius Black are constantly getting themselves into trouble, but at least he has friends. What will happen when his new friends find out about his 'little problem'?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a relatively new fic but I wanted to post what I've got so far so tell me what you think. I'll try to update regularly. p.s. it's called moon moon because I couldn't think of anything to call it, and his name is literally moon moon, or wolf moon or something like that.

He didn’t understand why the hat had placed him in Gryffindor; he wasn’t brave, wasn’t daring or bold, or any of the things a Gryffindor was supposed to be. Sure, his parents called him brave, but what else were they supposed to say to him after he turned into a werewolf each full moon; ‘hey son, congrats on not killing the whole town this month’. There was a reason Remus’ house had a safe room in it, and it wasn’t to keep him safe. So maybe the hat just assumed he was brave each month, that he took the pain of the transformation like a man, rather than curled up in a ball trying not to cry. That must be it. And it wasn’t like he was going to correct the hat. He didn’t want to disappoint his parents, or the nice professor who’d specially invited him to come to Hogwarts; Remus would do anything to stay at the school, even pretend he was brave and bold and daring if he had to. But he was beginning to think that wasn’t possible; the boys in his dorm, they were bold. And loud. And, for a kid like Remus who had never known anyone but his parents in his life, very very intimidating. 

The two boys, James Potter and Sirius Black, had already hit off on the train, so by the time they’d reached the Gryffindor dormitories they looked like they’d been best friends for years, brothers even, with their matching black hair. That made Remus worried. If these boys had already made friends, maybe everyone else had too and there’d be no one left for him to talk to – not like he’d had friends before, but this time he thought it would be different. Perhaps he could make friends with the other boy in their dorm, he wasn’t sure of his name, the boy hadn’t said anything all evening, and even Remus had said hello and spoken to some of the prefects. The chubby boy had merely gotten changed and climbed straight into bed. Remus couldn’t even see him now with the curtains pulled around him, and he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to pull the draping around his bed too, but that seemed very antisocial and he didn’t want to make the other boys think that he was aloof, so he just lay back and tried to close his eyes.

James and Sirius didn’t go to sleep for ages, so Remus just lay there, excited and scared all at the same time about how his life had suddenly become a massive sleepover every night. Well. Every night except full moon, and speaking of that he’d have to make up some excuses about where he went each month so these boys didn’t find out. If they found out then they would hate him and tell everyone, and then he’d be kicked out; because, in reality he was a liability, and no one would want their child sharing a room with a werewolf. He could say… that he was ill, that he came into the dorm really late and left really early, except that wouldn’t work because he wouldn’t be in lessons for a couple of days either. Or maybe his grandmother had died and he had to go to her funeral, or that his mother was terminally ill so Professor Dumbledore let him go home each month to visit her. That excuse would work best; it would mean he wouldn’t have to keep coming up with new ones. Finally, with this at ease in his mind, Remus Lupin managed to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at Hogwarts. Remus wakes up late, and must find his way to Potions by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually wrote some more of this; usually i'm really bad at writing something past the first thousand words. let me know what you think in the comments.

The fact that Remus Lupin woke up later than 7am shows just how late he’d gotten to sleep the night before. Speaking of which, he checked the watch on his dresser and almost had a heart attack. It was 8.45am. The school day started at 9am, and he had no idea where he was going or what he was doing. He glanced around the dorm: all the other boys had already disappeared and Remus couldn’t help feeling a bit upset that they hadn’t woken him, but he guessed they didn’t really know each other yet so he couldn’t expect them to. He rooted around in his trunk for fresh clothes, throwing them on haphazardly until he got to the tie. His father had tried to teach him how to tie one the week before, but Remus honestly couldn’t for the life of him remember how to do it, and there was no one around to ask. He fiddled with it for a couple of minutes before giving up entirely – potions started in ten minutes and he had no idea how to get to the dungeons – so he tied it in a bow and hoped for the best (he figured that leaving it completely untied would make him look unruly and label him as a troublemaker, which he really didn’t want). He felt his heart stutter as he looked at the time; he was going to be late. Definitely going to be late – and on the first day as well. Remus could have kicked himself, but instead he grabbed his satchel, stuffed every textbook he owned in it and ran out the door. Only to return two minutes later because he’d forgotten his wand: his first day was off to a wonderful start.

The hallways were almost empty by the time Remus managed to find his way to back down to the Great Hall, which meant there was virtually no one he could ask to help him find his way, not even any teachers. But Remus made the decision that he would go to the lesson no matter how late he was – he didn’t want to get done for skiving on the first day, and really didn’t want to disappoint Professor Dumbledore – he just hoped the potions teacher wouldn’t shout at him. His parents had never shouted at him, and he doubted he’d be able to take it without crying; he’d never be able to make friends if he cried on the first day. He wandered round the halls, searching for an invisible sign or something to tell him where he was going, for what seemed like forever, even though it was only a couple of minutes. But to young Remus, on the verge of a panic-attack in this new and scary place, it felt like a lot longer. Eventually, he ran into a blonde haired boy running in the opposite direction to him – quite literally ran straight into him.  
“Watch where you’re going!” The boy shouted at Remus, his grey eyes flashing, and with the stress of the morning, Remus felt hot tears pushing past his eyelids as he tried not to cry.  
“Hey-hey, I wasn’t really angry, I’m sorry, please don’t cry.” The boy looked uncomfortable and Remus tried to blink back the tears so he didn’t shout at him again.  
“I-I’m sorry,” Remus murmured anxiously, “it’s just I’m late for class and I don’t know where I’m going.”  
“Oh, you’re one of the first years, right? What class have you got?”  
“Potions.” He sniffled.  
“Aw don’t sound so upset, that’s taught by Professor Slughorn, he’s a good one he, he’s the head of my house, Slytherin.” The boy tapped the badge on his chest as if to make a point, before checking his watch. “I can take you to his classroom in the dungeons if you like?”  
“Yes please, if you don’t mind that is, I don’t want to make you even later” Remus babbled anxiously.  
“Yeah, sure, it’s fine. It’s back this way.” He turned and walked with Remus back down the corridor he’d come from.  
“I’m Lucius, by the way, Lucius Malfoy.”  
“Remus Lupin.”   
They walked down a dark flight of stairs for what seemed like forever before reaching a corridor at the bottom of it, and setting Remus in front of a door. He glanced at the bow tied round the young boy’s neck for a moment before deciding to let it pass, maybe one of his classmates would teach him how to tie it so that next time he would have friends to walk to class with.  
“Okay, so this is Professor Slughorn’s room. Just go in and apologise for being late and everything should be okay – it’s your first day after all – he might take a couple of points off you, but don’t worry about that, everyone gets points taken off them at some point, and they’re easily won back.”  
“Okay.” Remus replied quietly, “Thank you.”  
“No problem, come find me if you need anything.” Lucius called from down the corridor, already jogging away up the stairs.  
Remus nodded even though the older boy couldn’t see, and raised his fist and knocked three times on the wooden door.

“Come in.”  
The answer didn’t sound particularly angry, but then again, maybe the professor wasn’t expecting an extra student to enter his class. Remus bit back his nerves and pushed open the door – it was heavier than it looked – his slight frame slipping through the tiny gap he could muster.  
“I’m awfully sorry I’m late, Professor Slughorn,” Remus squeaked out, trying not to blush at the masses of eyes on him, “I got lost.”  
The professor frowned at him, eyeing his tie,  
“I guess that’s understandable, Mr…?”  
“Lupin.” Remus tried not to stutter.  
“Well, Mr Lupin it is your first day after all, so as long as you don’t make a habit of it I suppose I could just take 10 points from Gryffindor rather than giving you detention.” Once again, another frown at the tie. “You can catch up on the things you missed in your own time, I’m sure one of your classmates will lend you their notes.”  
He nodded towards the table at the back where the boys in Remus’ dorm were sat, along with an empty stool.  
“Thank you professor.”  
Remus took that as his cue to sit down, so he made his way over to the back table, sinking gratefully into the seat next to Sirius Black – or was it James Potter? Remus wasn’t sure which was which. Either way, the boy ogled at his tie.

“Right, where were we?” Slughorn wandered across the front of the room, scratching his chin with his wand. “Ah yes, Sleeping Draught, does what it says on the tin, sends the reader into a deep sleep. Only temporarily, of course.” He added quickly in response to numerous panicked glances between students. “Now, does anyone know anything about this potion from the textbook? What kind of ingredients do we need?”  
A girl with red hair raised her hand.  
“Yes, Miss…”  
“Evans, sir,” The girl replied promptly, lowering her arm.  
“Go one then Miss Evans.”  
“Valerian Sprigs and Wormwood, Sir.”  
“Very good Miss Evans.” Professor Slughorn smiled broadly, “Ten points to Gryffindor”.  
The girl called Evans smiled broadly, and Sirius – or was it James? – let out a whoop from next to Remus. Only Remus seemed to realise that the girl was merely making up the points he’d lost a moment before.  
“Yes, well, very good, very good. Now,” Slughorn waved his wand and writing appeared on the blackboard, “I want everyone to have a go at making this potion, it’s not too difficult, the instructions are on the board. If anyone gets really stuck, I will be at the front.”  
There was a scraping of chairs as the class stood up in eagerness to begin the potion.

Remus set his cauldron on his desk and started to pull out the necessary ingredients; he’d had a lot of free time since Professor Dumbledore had told him about Hogwarts, so had read all of his textbooks at least once. Well, he’d tried to read them, he hadn’t necessarily understood everything but Remus was sure his teachers would explain. Either way, he hoped having read the books would put him a bit ahead of everyone else in terms of learning; he didn’t want to do anything that could risk getting him into trouble or thrown out of Hogwarts, Dumbledore could get into trouble just for letting him come here, and Remus didn’t want to make anything worse.

He had just started to juice his flobberworm when he heard James and Sirius whispering conspicuously next to him.  
“You ask him.”  
“No you do it.”  
“Why? It was your idea in the first place.”  
“Yeah, so now it’s your turn to do something.”  
“Urgh, fine.”  
The boy two seats over from Remus turned to face him, and Remus bit his lip, afraid of what they were about to ask him; they couldn’t possible know about his lycanthropy, not yet, he’d barely been here a day, and the next full moon wasn’t for another two weeks. He pushed down the butterflies that had started to riot in his stomach, trying to concentrate on his potion.  
“Why is your tie like that?” The boy finally blurted, his tanned cheeks puckered as he tried not to laugh; Remus felt the blush hit his cheeks and he looked down, pausing from stirring his potion.  
“Um, well, I couldn’t re-remember how to t-tie one this morning, and I th-thought this would be be-better than nothing.”  
He glanced up quickly, noticing that the quiet boy from the dormitory had stopped sweating over his potion to watch the conversation. There was a moment of silence before the two dark haired boys burst out laughing.  
“Oh my god, that’s brilliant,” The one next to him said between bouts of laughter.  
“So cool!” The other one grinned, “You’re a total badass!”  
Remus smiled tentatively, generally relieved that they didn’t know his secret, even if they were laughing at him.  
“It was more of an accident, really –“  
“Either way, you’re awesome.” The first boy interrupts, “Wanna sit with us at lunch? You’re in our dorm aren’t you? I’m James Potter.”  
“Su-sure.” Remus stuttered, amazed that these too-loud, bold boys wanted to be his friends.  
“I’m Sirius Black.” The other dark haired boy stuck out his hand, frowning a bit as he did so, as if maybe his name wasn’t the greatest in the world and he was regretting saying it out loud, but Remus grasped his hand anyway, surprised out how rough the boy’s skin was.  
“Remus Lupin.” He replied, turning down the heat on his cauldron so it didn’t bubble over the top; he was probably very behind on his potion and he wasn’t sure how long he had left to finish it, but it was okay because he was actually talking to boys his own age for the first time in his life.

“Alright class, times up.” Slughorn called from the front of the room, “I want everyone to fill a vial up with their potion and bring it to the front of the room for marking. I will post the scores on the board over there tomorrow so you can keep track of your progress over the course of the year.”  
Remus glanced sadly at his potion bubbling away; it was nowhere near finished due to his sudden burst of socialising and he hoped Slughorn wouldn’t be angry at him; he didn’t want a terrible mark on his first day. Sirius clapped a hand on his shoulder, startling him,  
“Come on, it doesn’t look that bad, plus it’s the first day, it’s a miracle no one blew up the room.”  
Remus felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth, and followed Sirius to Slughorn’s desk to hand over his potion sample. He felt a little better seeing everyone else’s in the box; at least his wasn’t purple and glowing. Like how did you manage to make a potion glow?  
He turned round to leave, not wanting to be late to Transfiguration aswell, when he noticed the two boys waiting for him by the door.  
“Come on then slow-coach,” James pointed at him with his wand accusingly, a grin on his face “you don’t want to be late again.”  
Remus smiled bashfully, but Sirius had leapt in front of James, forcing him to lower his wand, panic on his face,  
“Ca-careful James, you don’t want to hex someone accidentally.”  
“Nah, I wouldn’t do that, I’m a pureblood, I know what I’m doing.” James shrugged, but he looked a little worried at the prospect of cursing someone. “Come on Remus, I’ll show you how to tie a proper tie on the way to class.”  
Remus smiled again as he exited the dungeons with the two boys, happily surprised, as this was not how he thought his day would go this morning.


End file.
